¿Un Secuestro?
by Anzu Ravenwood
Summary: CAP 4 SUBIDO Uchiha Sasuke, un famoso transportador, es contratado para trasladar cualquier tipo de mercancía, pero ¿que pasaría cuando un día su paquete fuera un Rubio?.Yaoi SasuNaru
1. El Objetivo

_Konichiwa!!_

_Pues vengo con este SasuNaru que se me ocurrió mientras veía una película ttebayo. Yo y mis raras ideas me hicieron escribirlo, yo espero que sea de su agrado, me esforcé mucho en hacer este primer capitulo al igual que me tarde mucho en escribirlo, este fic lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro, solo lo hago para divertirme y que ustedes se diviertan al leerlo, sin mas ni menos aquí les dejo este primer capitulo._

_Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra del gran Kishimoto-sempai_

_**

* * *

**__**¿Un…Secuestro?**_

**_Cáp. I __El Objetivo_**

A lo lejos de la carretera se podía divisar un automóvil que se movía a una gran velocidad, seguido por vehículos de la policía.

-**Valla nunca se rinden- **bufaba molesto un chico de cabellos azabaches y unos ojos negros muy profundos, el cual se encontraba a bordo del auto que era perseguido, con las manos en el volante dio unos cuantos giros a este para tratar de perder a aquellas fastidiosas patrullas que llevaban siguiéndolo hace mas de media hora, cuando hubo llegado a la ciudad, trato de meterse en las calles mas pequeñas para no ser detectado, pero de la nada salieron mas patrullas, parecía que esta vez no escaparía y es que llevaba mucho tiempo huyendo de las autoridades policíacas, pero no era tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, antes había logrado huir y esta vez no seria la excepción.

Llego a una avenida muy transitada, con mucha agilidad rebasaba a todos los automóviles que pasaban, miro su reloj y fruño el ceño-**Maldición no llegare a tiempo-** decía mientras metía la palanca de velocidad, mientras las patrullas le seguían el paso desde atrás, miro por el retrovisor para contar cuantas eran, después volvió la mirada hacia delante, a su izquierda vio un callejón algo estrecho pero por el que seguro pararían el y su auto, en su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa, para después girar el volante y meterse en aquel estrecho callejón, cuando estuvo del otro lado de este, miro como las patrullas quedaban atoradas ya que todas querían cruzarlo al mismo tiempo, sin mas continuo su camino aliviado de haberse librado de aquellas molestias.

Después de un rato de camino, llego a una gran mansión, en donde lo esperaba un joven de aproximadamente 22 años tez blanca, cabellos negros y ojos color verde.

-**Esta vez tardaste demasiado, acaso tuviste problemas?-**cuestionaba al azabache, el cual bajaba del coche, y se dirigía al porta equipaje para sacar un maletín negro.

-**No, ninguno**-respondió cortantemente, cerrando la cajuela y acercándose al joven para entregarle aquel susodicho maletín y así terminar el trabajo.

-**Bien, aquí esta tu paga**- contestaba, mientras le entregaba un pequeño sobre en el cual estaría el dinero por el cual había hecho esa entrega.

El azabache lo tomo y sin abrirlo lo guardo dentro de su saco, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su automóvil para marcharse, pero una voz hizo que este se detuviera a centímetros del vehiculo.

**-¿Acaso no vas a contar el dinero?-**

**-No tengo por que desconfiar o ¿si?-**

**-No, claro que no, por cierto cual es tu nombre?-**

**-Regla numero 1, jamás reveles tu nombre-**respondía el moreno mientras entraba dentro de su coche, y encendía este para marcharse.

-**Valla este chico me agrada- **decía para si mismo el ojiverde, mientras observaba como el coche dejaba el lugar para después perderse en la distancia.

-**Que fastidioso a sido todo esto- **comentaba molesto, mientras conducía con rumbo a quien sabe donde, ni el mismo sabia a donde dirigirse, tal vez le esperaría otro trabajo, en el cual debería arriesgar su pellejo como en muchas otras ocasiones lo había hecho, la verdad es que eso le importaba poco ya que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, esa era prácticamente su vida… ¿vida? acaso a eso le podía llamar así, la verdad es que no tenia alguien por quien preocuparse, no había alguien quien lo esperara, así había sido la mayor parte de su vida, estaba su hermano mayor pero prácticamente lo aborrecía no era su mejor opción, al final termino decidiendo que iría a casa a tomar una ducha para prepararse para su próximo trabajo, tal vez, el que quizás cambiaria su vida por completo.

En unas grandes oficinas cerca del centro de la ciudad, se encontraba la gran compañía Konoha una gran corporación, productora de la gran mayoría del equipo de cómputo que se utilizaba en aquella ciudad con el mismo nombre, además de extender sus negocios por los alrededores y más afuera de estos. En realidad era una muy poderosa compañía.

A diario por los pasillos de esta deambulaba la mayoría de los empleados, había mucho por hacer, el trabajo diario parecía nunca terminar.

-**Señor el reporte de las acciones acaba de llegar**- decía mientras caminaba una joven secretaria, detrás de un joven de tez blanca, ojo negros y cabellera negra, entregándole unas carpetas en donde seguro se encontrarían los papeles junto con el reporte de las acciones que necesitaría para la junta que se llevaría acabo en uno de los grandes salones de la compañía.

-**Esta bien, en un rato más empezara la junta, hasta entonces que nadie me moleste- **ordenaba aquel joven, mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

-**Esta bien señor**- respondía mientras hacia una reverencia, y continuaba con el gran papeleo que tenia en las manos, aun tenia que avisar al jefe de la corporación que todo estaba listo para que se llevara acabo esa susodicha reunión.

-**Hmmm, no puedo seguir cubriendo todas las fallas de estos reportes**- decía para si mismo, mientras abría la puerta de su oficina y entraba en esta.

-**Valla, valla ya era hora de que llegaras Sai**- se escucho una voz proveniente desde dentro de la oficina lo cual hizo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos, mientras observaba a un joven sentado en su escritorio.

-**Que rayos haces aquí Itachi**- cuestionaba molesto el pelinegro

-**Hoy es la famosa junta… ¿no es así?**- dio como respuesta, mientras se levantaba del escritorio y comenzaba a recorrer cada rincón de la gran oficina.

-**Si, así es**- contestaba pensativo el pelinegro mientras observaba con seriedad a un Itachi caminante-**No podré seguir cubriendo todas las fallas de los reportes, alguien se dará cuenta y entonces estaremos perdidos Itachi**-

-**No tienes por que preocuparte por eso Sai, lo tengo todo planeado, tu solo ocúpate de salir bien de esa dichosa reunión y que el jefe se crea todo, al fin y al cabo tu eres su mano derecha**- respondía con gran seguridad en cada una de sus palabras pronunciadas, mientras abandonaba el despacho y dejaba a un Sai muy pensativo, _"en que rayos estarás pensado Itachi"_

El abundante agua caliente caía rápidamente, deslizándose por su bien formado cuerpo, mientras que su cabello calado por el agua se hundía en su rostro, paso sus manos entre sus cabellos haciéndolos para atrás, mientras cerraba la llave de la regadera, para así terminar su baño, tomo la toalla que se encontraba a un lado de la ducha y cubrió su hombría dejando solo al descubierto sus perfectos pectorales.

Al salir del baño, escucho el sonido de su celular, con un poco de desden acudió al llamado del aparato, que no dejaba de sonar, lo tomo de dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, miro la pantalla y dudo en contestar, para su desgracia era el estupido de su hermano mayor, que rayos querría, cabreado decidió contestar.

-**¿Qué quieres?**-contesto rápidamente

-**De mal humor como siempre Ototo**- respondió la voz del otro lado del celular

-**Pregunte que era lo que querías Itachi**- volvió a preguntar "algo" fastidiado

-**Vale, vale no te enojes, solo te hable para decirte que tengo un trabajo para ti-**

**-¿Trabajo?-** respondió Sasuke con burla**-¿Y que tipo de trabajo es ese "querido" hermano?**-pregunto sin mucho interés ala propuesta de trabajo de Itachi

-**Tienes que trasportar "algo" pero esta vez será diferente a tus demás trabajos Ototo- **respondió ignorando el tono de voz de Sasuke- **esta vez tienes q guardar el "paquete" durante 1 semana, crees que podrás hacerlo?**- finalizo, sabiendo que definitivamente Sasuke no rechazaría el "reto" que significaría esa Misión para el, y mas si se lo había dicho el.

**-Hmmm-** fue lo único que dio por respuesta, claramente era un si

-**Buena elección Ototo, no te arrepentirás-**

**-Cállate, solo dime a donde tengo q ir a recoger ese dichoso "paquete"-**

**-Un coche te esperara a las afueras del La corporación Konoha, en la cajuela estará lo que debes esconder, después lo guardaras y me comunicare contigo para decirte que debes hacer, hasta entonces Ototo- **fue lo único que se escucho al otro lado del celular, Itachi había colgado.

**-Estupido hermano mayor**-grito cabreado, lanzando el aparato unos cuantos metros delante de el, haciendo que este ultimo se rompiera

Pero que rayos se creía Itachi, para darle órdenes, realmente no haría ese trabajo, pero tampoco quería q su hermano pensara que tenía miedo.

-**Maldición-** bufo molesto, antes de entrar a su cuarto, para poder cambiarse antes de salir a su nueva Misión

Un chico rubio abría con furia la puerta, de lo que seria una oficina o algo parecido ya que para ser una simple oficina, era algo lujosa por así decirlo.

-**Que pasa hijo, por que entras de esa manera a mi despacho**- reprendía un adulto de cabellos amarillos, y ojos azul celeste

-**Padre ya te he dicho que no necesito un gorila para que me acompañe a todos lados ttebayo-**dio como respuesta el chico que se encontraba adelante del escritorio del rubio, un chico casi idéntico al primero, pero a diferencia del primero este tenia unas pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas que lo hacían lucir muy "lindo".

-**Eso no es un gorila, es un guardaespaldas Naruto**- contestaba el rubio mayor tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo

-**No me importa lo que sea. Rayos padre ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme deja de tratarme como un niño pequeño Dattebayo**-

-**No, no lo eres aun no eres capaz de cuidarte tu solo, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a tu ma…**-fue interrumpido antes de poder terminar, por el rubio menor, el cual lo veía con algo de tristeza y enojo a la vez

-**Basta, deja de culparte por la muerte de mama, tu no tuviste la culpa, y deja de tratar de controlar mi vida dattebayo**- dijo por ultimo antes de salir de aquella oficina, dejando a Minato totalmente desconcertado

Salio de la compañía la cual le pertenecía a su padre, se sentía mal, fue algo duro con su padre, pero quería q dejara de tratarlo como a un niño pequeño quería q entendía que ya había crecido y que podía hacerse cargo de su vida.

Un carro lo esperaba fuera de esta, un automóvil negro el cual no había visto, pero seguro era uno de los tantos que su padre tenia, ignorando aquel detalle se subió, pero para su sorpresa alguien más lo esperaba dentro de este.

**-¿Quien eres tu ttebayo?-** pregunto al desconocido, el cual no le dio respuesta alguna, ya que cubrió su boca con un pañuelo el cual estaba humedecido con quien sabe que sustancia, al instante sintió mucho sueño y todo se volvió negro.

_**:CONTINUARA:**_

_Bueno que tal les pareció? cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia son bien recibidos Dattebayo, si quieren que ponga el siguiente capitulo, estaré esperando sus **Reviews**._

_Bueno sin mas que decir hasta la próxima ttebayo, se me cuidan Mattane._


	2. ¡¡Pero Que Rayos!…Un Grave Error

__

_Konbanwa!!_

_Pues aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas, perdón la demora, no había podido actualizar por falta de tiempo e imaginación la escuela me trae loca, no esta muy largo el capitulo, espero que les guste y si no, pues acepto cualquier critica y sugerencia, todo es bienvenido, todo sea para mejorar, sin mas que decir me despido de todas ustedes y hasta la próxima..._

_Naruto no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos al gran Kishimoto-sempai_

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

Un carro lo esperaba fuera de esta, un automóvil negro el cual no había visto, pero seguro era uno de los tantos que su padre tenia, ignorando aquel detalle se subió, pero para su sorpresa alguien más lo esperaba dentro de este.

**-¿Quien eres tu ttebayo?-** pregunto al desconocido, el cual no le dio respuesta alguna, ya que cubrió su boca con un pañuelo el cual estaba humedecido con quien sabe que sustancia, al instante sintió mucho sueño y todo se volvió negro.

_**Cáp. II**_

_**¡¡Pero Que Rayos!!…Un Grave Error.**_

Abría lentamente sus ojos, después de un largo y "profundo sueño", lo primero que puso sentir fue una extraña sensación, intento mover sus manos, pero parecía que estaban inmovilizadas por "algo".Intento con sus pies y sucedió lo mismo, intento hablar, pero se dio cuenta que en su boca estaba un pedazo de cinta que le impedía hablar correctamente, pero para colmo estaba en un lugar oscuro y cerrado. Miro hacia arriba y pudo divisar lo que parecía el inicio de un cierre, se quedo quieto por unos minutos analizando la situación pero abrió los ojos como planto al darse cuenta que estaba dentro de una maleta, pero que rayos hacia en una maleta, no mejor dicho como rayos había podido meterse allí, comenzó hacer una especie de sonidos ya que gritar no le serviría de mucho rogando por que alguien lo escuchara y lo sacara de allí.

-**Mmmm**- emitía mientras forcejeaba tratando de poder soltarse de sus amarres

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que terminara por rendirse, no abría forma de que el saliera por su cuenta.

-_Maldición no hay forma de salir de aquí, aun no entiendo como llegue aquí Dattebayo, pero no puedo rendirme seguiré intentando_-pensó mientras seguía tratando por todos los medios posibles quitarse esas sogas que amarraban sus muñecas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejos de allí…

-**Demonios que rayos será ese dichoso "paquete", que no deja de hacer ruido**-comentaba molesto.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que el azabache, abriera los ojos de sorpresa, pensó lo peor de ese "paquete" no podía ser lo q pensaba o si??

--FLASH BACK--

-**Tardaste mucho Ototo**- decía mientras en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa

-**Cállate**-mencionaba molesto viendo a la persona que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de el.

-**Nunca cambias Ototo, pero dejemos las charlas, aquí esta lo q tienes que llevarte**-

-**¿Un auto? Eso es el "paquete", que patético**- expresaba su decepción ante tal burla

**-Idiota, eso no es lo que tienes q trasportar, el paquete se encuentra en la cajuela del auto-**

-**Hmmm**-miraba atentamente el automóvil

-**Solo te advierto una cosa Ototo, por ningún motivo lo abras entendiste, al menos no hasta que lo tengas en un lugar seguro**-advirtió Itachi a su hermano menor mientras se alejaba del lugar

--FIN FLASH BACK--

El Vehiculo se detuvo precipitadamente haciendo que el segundo pasajero se golpeara levemente, por un momento no escucho ruido alguno, hasta q sintió q alguien cargaba la maleta en donde se encontraba y la soltaba para estrellarse con el piso de quien sabe q lugar.

-**Mmmm**- se escucho un gemido proveniente de aquel equipaje, por un momento dudo en abrirlo, pero tenia q saber si era lo que se imaginaba, se agacho a la altura del cierre y puso su mano sobre este. Se detuvo un momento, para después seguir con lo q hacia Estaba apunto de cometer un grave error y también rompería una de esas reglas q el mismo se había puesto, error que cambiaria su vida desde ese preciso momento.

Poco a poco un pequeño rayo de luz entraba por la abertura del cierre de la valija, dañando un poco su vista a causa de la penetrante luz q emergía del exterior, lo primero q pudo divisar fueron unos ojos negros un negro muy penetrante y profundo, se quedo mirándolos por un momento recordando q tal vez había visto esos mismos ojos antes, en algún lugar…

Se quedo perplejo, sus ojos no lo estaban engañando acaso era una persona la q estaba en esa maleta, acaso eso era lo q tenia q guardar por una semana, acaso eso era el "paquete". Miro al rubio de ojos celeste que se encontraba enfrente de el, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente, realmente ninguno de los dos sabia que es lo que estaba pasando en realidad, acaso era una broma o un ¿sueño?

Sin saber lo que hacia el azabache acerco su mano al rostro del rubio, con la clara intención de quitar la cinta que cubría su boca, pero q rayos era lo que hacia no podía seguir con ese trabajo, eso estaba mas haya de sus expectativas, a eso se le llamaba secuestro. Pensó más detalladamente la situación lo cual hizo que detuviera su mano y no seguir con esa absurda situación, se levanto dejando al rubio tirado en el piso atado y amordazado de la boca, este lo miro, pero no dijo nada en lo absoluto. El azabache paso a un lado del rubio dispuesto a subirse al vehiculo y dejar al chico allí tirado en media carretera, pero antes de subir se detuvo meditando bien las cosas y tratando de tomar la mejor decisión a sabiendas de que tal vez eso le traería muchas consecuencias

Salio de sus pensamientos al oír los quejidos del rubio, y de tras de estos oír como se levantaba y comenzaba a correr aun con las manos atadas y la cinta en su boca, no sabia como había podido safarse, pero seguro que no llegaría muy lejos. No mientras el estuviera allí.

No sabia exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, solo fue un impulso, tenia que correr y encontrar a alguien q lo ayudara antes de que aquel otro chico lo encontrara, corrió al bosque q se hallaba a un lado de la extensa carretera, llego hasta una parte del bosque que estaba demasiado inclinada no tuvo mas opción q bajar por allí, sin querer tropezó cayendo casi hasta el final de la bajada haciéndose leves heridas y ensuciándose por completo, la cinta de su boca se había desprendió devolviéndole de nuevo el habla, se sentó para tomar un descanso pero se quedo quieto al oír una voz detrás de el.

-**¿A donde crees que ibas?-**

No, no podía ser aquel chico, como había podido alcanzarlo tan rápido, sin quererlo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, volteando la cabeza hacia atrás y confirmando su teoría.

**-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi dattebayo?-**grito esperando respuesta de aquel sujeto

**-Tu no eres el que hace las preguntas, además me gusta el silencio-** fue lo único que dio por respuesta, antes de sujetar al rubio llevándoselo en la espalda, el rubio comenzó a patalear tratando de librarse del azabache, pero por mas q lo hacia no lo lograba; estaba demasiado exhausto como para luchar, solo se quedo quieto esperando lo peor.

Llegaron de nuevo a la carretera, el rubio volvía a la misma situación de antes, estaba totalmente amarrado, pero esta vez no estaba ni en una maleta ni en el portaequipaje, esta vez estaba en el asiento trasero del vehiculo, pasaron varios minutos antes de que el coche se detuviera en una cochera y escuchara la puerta trasera abrirse, sacándolo de allí y llevándolo a lo que fuera una sala, no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, en ella se encontraba todo lo necesario.

El azabache coloco al rubio en una silla, y este puso otra frente a la primera, quedando frente a frente los dos chicos, el rubio observo enfurecido al azabache pero no dijo palabra alguna.

**-Bien, yo haré las preguntas y tu solo te limitaras a contestarlas, entendiste-**ordeno al rubio mirándolo seriamente, tenia que saber quien rayos era ese chico.

El rubio lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza.

El moreno acerco su mano al rostro del rubio, retirando parte de la cinta de su boca.

**-Estoy metido en graves problemas ¿Verdad?-**cuestiono

**-Yo diría que si, ya que soy…-**fue lo único que dijo antes de que su boca fuera de nuevo cubierta por la cinta.

**-Te dije que solo te limitaras a contestar y nada mas**-termino diciendo antes de volver a quitar la cinta de la boca del rubio.

**-Ahora dime como te llamas-**pregunto con curiosidad, mirando seriamente al chico q se encontraba en frente de el

**-Naruto Uzumaki-** fue lo único que dio por respuesta

_**:CONTINUARA:**_

_Que tal les pareció??, espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima dattebayo..._

_Aquí también respondo los comentarios:_

**_Ginya_**: _Hola!! Tu fuiste mi primer comentario y de verdad lo agradezco, si hay muchas formas en como llaman a Naru, esta vez yo quise ponerlo como un "paquete", créeme q sasuke me lo agradecerá después XD, pues muchas gracias por tus observación y me alegro mucho q te haya gustado, espero que te guste este capitulo y hasta la próxima dattebayo!!_

**Dark-ekin****:** _Si, me inspire mucho en esa película y cabe destacar q me gusta mucho, espero que te guste este capitulo muchas gracias por leer y comentar, hasta la próxima!!_

**izumieri****:** _Jajaja a mi también me gusta ver mucho a Naru sufrir será q soy masoquista XD, espero q también te guste este capitulo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar._

**Riku Hyuuga****:** _Hola, me alegro mucho q te haya gustado, espero y te guste este segundo capitulo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima dattebayo!! Mattane_


	3. Deseos

_**Hola!, pido una enorme disculpa por tardarme demasiado en actualizar pero tenia muchas cosas que me impedían seguir con este fic asi que pido una disculpa. Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan sus comentarios eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, espero que les guste este capitulo no es muy largo pero igual espero sea de su gusto. Este capitulo tiene un poco de Lemon ósea pensamientos pervertidos de Sasuke XD espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**En El Capitulo Anterior…**_

**-Ahora dime como te llamas-**pregunto con curiosidad, mirando seriamente al chico q se encontraba en frente de el

**-Naruto Uzumaki-** fue lo único que dio por respuesta

* * *

_**Cáp. III**_

_**Deseos…**_

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que el azabache siguiera con su interrogatorio.

**-¿Uzumaki? ¿Acaso no eres hijo del dueño de la corporación Konoha?-**

**-Si, Minato Uzumaki es mi padre-**contesto el rubio

**-Valla, Valla. Entonces si ganare mucho dinero contigo-**comento el azabache acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Naruto. Al momento que también la cara de este se tornaba de un leve color rojizo.

**-No soy ninguna mercancía para que hables así de mi**-bufo molesto el rubio, perdiendo de su rostro aquel color q hace unos momentos había adquirido.

**-Para mí si lo eres Naruto-**respondió fríamente, mientras quitaba la cinta de la boca del rubio completamente y se levantaba de la silla ignorando su enojo.

Naruto enfureció al oír aquello que había salido de los labios del azabache. En su vida había conocido a varios chicos arrogantes, pero el se sacaba la lotería.

**-¡Hey¡.Que es lo que pasa contigo-**grito el rubio a todo pulmón

Realmente aquel chico rubio era bastante fastidioso. No sabría con seguridad si podría soportarlo por una semana entera; siete días en los que no sabría si terminaría colmando su paciencia y acabaría echándolo por la ventana o simplemente "durmiéndolo". Ciertamente las dos opciones eran buenas.

**-¿Siempre eres así de molesto?-**pregunto el azabache.

**-¿Molesto?-**contesto el rubio sorprendido, nunca pensó en eso, ¿realmente era molesto como el decía?

**-Hmmm, lo suponía**-respondió ignorando al rubio, mientras salía de la pequeña sala y se dirigía a las escaleras q seguro daban con el segundo piso de la casa. Dejando a un Naruto confuso y molesto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar….

**-¿Que fue lo que hiciste Itachi?-**manifestó un muy molesto Sai a su compañero

**-Ya te lo dije. ¿Cuántas veces mas tengo q repetírtelo?-**argumento Itachi, subiendo sus pies a la mesita que se encontraba al frente. Realmente no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Si acaso algo llegaba a salir mal, ya tenia como salir de esa; así que no había nada de que preocuparse.

**-Pero como te atreviste a secuestrar a Naruto, es que estas loco o que?-** replicaba Sai sin entender el por que de las acciones de Itachi, se puso en frente de este, el único obstáculo que los separaba era esa pequeña mesita de cristal que se encontraba en la oficina del primero.

De un momento a otro Itachi se paro precipitadamente, sosteniendo a Sai de la corbata y jalándolo lo más que pudo hacía el. Itachi pudo sentir aquel escalofrió que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sai como una corriente eléctrica, haciendo que en su rostro apareciera una pequeña sonrisa de victoria. Después en un muy rápido movimiento pero que para Sai fue muy lento, Itachi rozo levemente sus labios con los de el. Terminando este pequeño movimiento Itachi dejo la corbata de Sai volviendo a sentarse en aquel sillón y dejando a un Sai totalmente desconcertado.

**-****Vaya, pensé que el único descocado aquí era yo…-**murmuro, aun con esa pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Murmuro que Sai alcanzo a escuchar.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** pregunto Sai saliendo de su trance

Aunque el mismo pasase todo el tiempo negándose que sentía una pequeña atracción hacia su compañero, muy en el fondo sabia perfectamente que eso era cierto. Pero hace unos momentos el había hecho lo que siempre había soñado.

Acaso eso fue un ¿sueño o la realidad?

Pero todos esos pensamientos y aquella "entretenida" conversación se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta.

**-¿Joven Sai se encuentra allí?-**se escucho una voz al otro lado de la puerta

**-S...si- **contesto casi débilmente, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla.

Una joven de cabellos rosas y ojos color verde jade ya hacia fuera de la oficina de Sai, vestida muy formalmente.

**-Joven Sai la junta esta por empezar y Minato-sama no quiere comenzarla sin usted- **

**-Si en un momento estoy allí, solo necesito las carpetas para los accionistas-**

**-Entendido. Entonces lo esperamos-**fue lo último que dijo la pelirosa haciendo una pequeña reverencia para retirarse

Cerrando la puerta tras de si, se dirigió a su escritorio tomando unas cuantas carpetas q se encontraban en este. Volvió de nuevo a la puerta no sin antes voltear haber a Itachi.

**-Suerte-**fue lo único q dijo, levantando su mano en señal de despedida

**-Tu y yo hablaremos después-** dicto Sai antes de salir de su oficina.

**-Claro…-**contesto a nadie en particular

* * *

_-¡Aunch! ¿Que demonios haces?- _

_-Rayos, estate quieto-replicaba fastidiado por el comportamiento del rubio_

_El azabache trataba de quitarle la camisa a Naruto para curarle las heridas que se había hecho al caer de esa bajada en el bosque._

_Pero el primero no se dejaba alegando que no era nada._

_-Mierda, dije que te estuvieras quieto- reclamo mientras prácticamente le arrancaba la camisa al rubio, dejando a este totalmente desnudo del torso. Ya que aun seguía bien amarrado a la silla, no podía hacer nada contra su "raptor"._

_El azabache clavo su mirada en el torso desnudo de Naruto, no sabia muy bien que era esa extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, evocación que recorría todo su cuerpo y que hacia que no dejara de mirar a este._

_De un momento a otro el moreno se acerco amenazantemente al rostro del rubio, intimidando a este._

_-__¿Qué estás… ha…?- no pudo seguir con su reclamo ya que este se le borro de la cabeza al momento de sentir los labios del azabache sobre su desnudo cuello, mientras que sus manos recorrían su abdomen con masajes delirantes. El rubio no sabía que era lo que debía hacer con las caricias y besos que el azabache le estaba proporcionando. El joven de cabellos negros recorrió la mandíbula del rubio dejando un rastro húmedo tanto que el menor se sintió perturbado por el comportamiento del azabache. Sin embargo parecía que a este no le molestaba en absoluto lo que el chico tenia planeado hacer con el._

_Lo recorrió con sus palmas, deslizándose por sus brazos hasta llegar a las muñecas donde ya hacían los amarres, enervándolo a tal grado que deslizo su cabeza para atrás, soltando un leve gemido, mientras que en la cara del Uchiha se formaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Las manos del azabache estaban deseosas de conocer nuestros territorios así que se detuvieron en la hombría del rubio, pero ya era demasiada tortura para el Uzumaki que simplemente gemía una mezcla de su nombre y su reclamación que no logro terminar minutos antes. El moreno sentía como aquel chico tan inquieto y escandaloso se rendía ante sus carias que cada vez subían de tono y no se conformaban con esa parte inocente del rubio arrancándole el pantalón para poder probar y conocerlo por completo. _

_Fue desamarrando aquellas molestas sogas del las muñecas del Uzumaki, dejando a estas libres. Libres para comenzar juntos aquel juego…_

_El Uzumaki sonrió, jalándolo del cuello y uniendo su boca con la de su amante. El peliazul sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la columna vertebral y sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, totalmente dominado por el beso del rubio y es que era tan desconocido para el una mezcla de inocencia y pasión, era como estar en el infierno y en el cielo al mismo tiempo, los dos se estaban consumiendo y devorando a la vez, pero ninguno de los dos planeaba ni deseaba detener aquello. Cuando el beso se rompió el Uzumaki tenia la visión nublada por el cegador deseo de ser tomado por el moreno tan rápido fuera posible, el Uchiha sentía los mismos deseos que el menor así que no esperaron mas, quitándose sus ropas para arrojarlas a quien sabe donde en ese momento no importaba tanto, en unos minutos los dos quedaron desnudos el uno frente al otro. Nuevamente el Uchiha regreso al torso del Uzumaki besándolo mientras acariciaba con demasiada lujuria y sin compasión la entrepierna del menor haciendo que este se tapara la boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar por el placer que el moreno le estaba brindando, el azabache no miro con buenos ojos esa acción. _

_-¿Acaso reservas para alguien mas que no sea yo esos gemidos?-le preguntó aumentando el tormentoso ritmo de sus caricias_

_Naruto negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sin liberar su boca para gritar. _

_-Entonces ¿por qué no dejas que te oiga? Adelante…-no era una orden, era una suplica. _

_El rubio enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, ocultando su rostro de la mirada de este, Uchiha lo abrazo para poder escuchar sus gemidos tan fuerte como fuera posible quedando complacido por que esa hermosa melodía solo fuera tocada para el._

_Por ultimo lo miro, el rubio sabia lo que vendría así que asintió lentamente, Sasuke comenzó a entrar lentamente para lastimarlo lo menos posible, pero a pesar de eso el hiperactivo rubio emitió un gemido que no era para nada de placer, el peliazul beso la frente de su amante para pedirle perdón por el dolor que le había causado. El primero movimiento lo hizo el menor al tratar de buscar alivio a su dolor lo cual produjo extrañas sensaciones al Uchiha que no había conocido hasta ese momento, desde ese primer movimiento el trato de seguir el ritmo que con cada penetración se hacia mas rápido tratando de complacerse el uno al otro, en ese momento ya nada importaba, nada que ya ni intentaban ocultar el placer que cada uno estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ya nada importaba solo ellos dos y nada mas en el universo._

_Todo a su alrededor se desvaneció lo único que los mantenía en este mundo era el latido frenético y desacelerado de sus corazones que ahora sonaban como uno solo._

**- ¿Oye, me estas escuchando?-**escucho un grito que recorrió sus oídos

_**::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**¿Bien? Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado ya saben que acepto todo tipo de comentarios que sean constructivos ¿vale? Bueno pues nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo espero no tardar demasiado en subirlo. Sin más me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**Atte: Yumiko Hatake**_


	4. Desaparecido

_Hola!_

_Vengo con este capitulo nuevo, perdon la demora pero la escuela me traia consumida, es un capitulo corto pero igual espero que les guste sin mas aqui se los dejo, disfrutenlo =)_

**

* * *

****En el capitulo anterior…**

_El clímax fue tan grande que podrían jurar que el corazón se les había detenido_.

**- ¿Oye, me estas escuchando?-**escucho un grito q recorrió sus oídos y parte de la casa.

* * *

**¿Un…Secuestro?**

**Capitulo IV**

**Desaparecido**

Húmedo así era como se podía sentir.

Se levanto precipitadamente del sillón en donde se había quedado dormido, sillón que se encontraba en su recamara.

-¿Pero que demo…?- maldijo mientras observaba esa protuberancia que se podía observar entre sus piernas y que se podía divisar con solo verlo a la cara.- ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese, acaso yo…?-se preguntaba confundido por aquel deseo que había experimentado en sus sueños, ¿acaso deseaba al rubio? Tanto así como para soñar ese tipo de cosas.

Agito rápidamente su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos ridículos pensamientos. En esos momentos tenia que ocuparse de su "problema" antes de bajar a ver al fastidioso rubio.

Entro al baño buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo abajar aquel "problemita", busco entre todos los frascos que había dentro de su cajón de baño, pero no pudo hallar algo que lo auxiliara en esos momentos.

Resignado opto por cambiar sus pantalones y esperar a que "eso" bajara solo, en algún momento tendría que hacerlo ¿cierto?

-Maldición ¿Dónde estas Teme?- grito el Uzumaki una segunda vez, esperando ser escuchado por el azabache. Llevaba rato llamándolo pero no había obtenido respuesta alguna por parte del moreno.

Colmado por escuchar los gritos del rubio decidió bajar para ver que sucedía. Aventó los pantalones a la cama y salió de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su "Rehén".

-¿Qué demonios sucede?- pregunto el moreno bastante fastidiado

El Uzumaki no sabia cual era el motivo de la furia de su "Raptor" así que lo miro bien antes de darse cuenta de la situación, avergonzado desvió la mirada para después hablar casi en un susurro.

-Lo siento, no sabia que te estabas divirtiendo- termino por decir mirando la reacción del Uchiha por el rabillo del ojo.

La sangre se le subió hasta la cabeza al ver lo que el rubio había visto, esa protuberancia aun seguía presente en el, avergonzado le dio la espalda al Uzumaki rápidamente antes de que este viera otra cosa que lo delatara.

Paso un largo tiempo antes de que alguien decidiera hablar.

-El teléfono a estado sonando-susurro quedamente, realmente no quería hablar más de la cuenta.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?-pregunto el Uchiha dirigiéndose al teléfono pero sin mirar al rubio

-No lo se, 20 o 15 minutos tal vez-dijo al fin

Eso se había convertido en una situación realmente bochornosa, como podía estar el rubio allí tranquilo dándole recados al moreno de lo que había pasado mientras que el había estado "durmiendo" sin preocuparse de si mismo. No sabia lo que su hermano mayor quería hacer con ese chico pero seguramente y viniendo de el no era nada bueno, lo peor es que lo había usado a el para sus planes y eso lo cabreaba mas de la cuenta.

Se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraba el teléfono y marco el número de su hermano, se puso el auricular en el oído y espero a que comenzara a marcar. Se dirigió a la cocina, no quería que el rubio escuchara la conversación que tendría con su hermano.

-¿Moshi, moshi?-se escucho del otro lado del teléfono

-Eres un maldito Itachi, ¿lo sabias?-dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Pero por que hermano?-

-Mira Itachi no se lo que estas planeando hacer y no me interesa, pero no me alegra el hecho de que me hayas puesto es tus planes, así que…no hare el trabajo que me has pedido, búscate a otro imbécil-

Se escucho un breve silencio seguido de una enorme carcajada

-Escúchame hermanito, no es de que quieras o no hacer el trabajo, es que lo tienes que hacer, por que ya estas metido en esto, seguramente ya viste el contenido de la maleta y por lo visto te diste cuenta que no es cualquier chico, así que se obediente y cuida al chico y te garantizo que no te pasara nada. ¿Entendiste Sasuke?-

-Bastardo-

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas y diviértete un rato con el-se burlo divertidamente de su hermano, lo cual hizo enfurecer al Uchiha menor quien colgó inmediatamente el teléfono.

Apoyo las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa y mirando a esta con un gesto nada alegre maldijo a su hermano.

Comenzó a pasearse por la cocina intentando hallar una solución a su grandísimo problema.

-Estúpido, estúpido Sasuke, debí haberme dado cuenta de sus intenciones antes de aceptar-

Al final se dio cuenta que por el momento no había nada que hacer, tan solo podía seguir cuidando a Naruto y después pensaría que hacer con el.

* * *

Se escuchaba el discurso financiero de un joven empresario, todas las miradas atentas en el esperando que cometiera algún error o formulando preguntas para hacerlas después o tal vez pensaban en la forma de torturar un poco al chico, al fin y al cabo lo que siempre les había interesado no era el bienestar o la calidad de los sistemas si no mas bien algo que casi todos los humanos sentimos por instinto algo llamado codicia.

Sai pasaba de un lado al otro señalando una enorme cartulina con graficas y cifras, mientras pedía a los empresario y accionistas que estaban presentes en la junta que observaran sus carpetas y vieran las ganancias de ese mes.

-Como les he mencionado anteriormente, hemos tenido un aumento de ventas y exportaciones de nuestros sistemas de computo tanto en nuestro país como en otros exteriormente y las ganancias han sido muy altas como pueden observar señores-

Al parecer todos creían las patrañas que Sai les mencionaba, el sabia muy bien que en esas cifras había muchos "errores", "errores" que el mismo había cometido.

En ese mismo momento entro uno de los tantos guardaespaldas que tenia el dueño de la compañía a su disposición, pero esta vez el grandulón sostenía un pañuelo en la frente.

-Estamos en medio de una junta-señalo el director de la empresa Konoha que se encontraba situado en una de las sillas del fondo

-Lo se señor, pero esto es una emergencia-respondió quedamente para que nadie mas que no fuera Minato escuchara.

-Esta bien vallamos afuera, discúlpenme unos minutos señores en seguida regreso con ustedes-hizo una reverencia y enseguida salió de la sala de juntas

Uno detrás del otro salió de la sala de juntas al pasillo en donde se quedaron.

-¿Que sucede William?-pregunto Minato un tanto molesto por la intromisión del guardaespaldas a la junta

-Lo siento señor se que era una junta importante pero…el joven Naruto ha desaparecido-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral de parte del rubio, ya que necesitaba asimilar lo que William le había dicho en esos momentos, las primeras preguntas que pasaron por la mente de Minato fueron ¿Cómo que desapareció? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

-¿Cómo que desapareció mi hijo?-la voz se le quebró al formular aquella pregunta.

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_Bien.¿Que les parecio?, espero que les haya gustado y espero tambien sus comentarios sobre el. Sin mas nos leemos hasta el siguiente capitulo._

**_Atte: Yumiko Hatake_**


End file.
